bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of common terms in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Summary Recurring Terms Hajike Main Article: Hajike Shinken Main Article: Shinken Majide (マジで): Connected to the words maji (マジ), or "serious" and majime (真面目), "honest or serious", it is an exclamation that could be taken as meaning either Are you serious!? or Seriously!?. Although some characters exclaim this word due to the weird and wild circumstances of this series, it’s best used in conjunction with BoboPatchnosuke's Majide Time, a time-space dimension where BoboPatchnosuke performs some truly bizarre attacks, leading to those trapped inside to constantly yell out this exclamation and make BoboPatchnosuke stronger. Other Terms Oyabin (おやびん): A mispronunciation of the word oyabun (親分), meaning boss in Japanese, this is the title called for Don Patch by members of the "Hajike Gang." Those who call Don Patch this include the KoPatch, a young man who works with Don Patch when he is first introduced and Hatenko. The dub replaces "oyabin" with these characters calling him Boss or, in Hatenko's case, The Don. Ganeme (ガネメ): While this word seems like gibberish, it is actually a modification of the Japanese word Megane (メガネ), which stands for Glasses, with the first kana moved to the end creating this new word. This term originally appeared during a match between Bo-bobo and Z-Block Vice-Leader Kibahage, where Bo-bobo uses it to further confuse his opponent. However, it returns with a force against Bo-bobo's brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, when the afro warrior uses the term while flipping his glasses over to unleash a furious glasses-filled final attack! Nu (ぬ): A common character of hiragana. When introduced, the character of "nu" is found all over Tokoro Tennosuke handkerchief (which is seen and used many times). However, later in the series, "nu" starts to become Tokoro Tennosuke's obsession and is seen and used in more ways than just a handkerchief (starting with “nu” pajamas). The dub avoids all matters of Japanese language with "nu", making it a symbol of his "lucky hanky" on everything he adorns it with. Triple Hunters (３狩りヤ, Sangariya)/'Turbo Trio Salva': A hair hunter block leader formation, consisting of a team of three captains. It is said that when three captains team up in this formation, their combined power can wreck terror a thousand times over. This formation is first used during the battle against Ujikin TOKIO's triple hunter team in the Former Maruhage Empire arc. It is also a specific rule set up determining how many fighters can take part in a showdown, usually in a 3-on-3 fight, but can be whatever number the opponents choose. The actual word is perhaps a pun on sangria. Shigeki (シゲキ): Standing for Excitement in English, this word is connected to Hair Kingdom general Shigeki X, who, like Don Patch (whom he looks a lot like) with his Hajike abilities, fights and inspires people to do things with Shigekiteki. Shinsetsu (真説): The translation of the word comes out as True Theory, and is the tying factor for Bo-bobo, his abilities, and even the name in the second part of the manga. Trivia References Category:Terms